Ginevra's diary
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Breves párrafos y escrituras de Ginny Weasley en su quinto año de Hogwarts. En él habla acerca de su constante preocupación por su familia y por esa persona que no deja de cavilar en su mente.
1. Chapter 1

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

Este año he entrado a mi cuarto año de Hogwarts. Ha sido de verdad impresionante haber llegado tan lejos. El verano fue interesante, aunque Harry no lo ha visto así. Ha llegado a Grimmauld Place, el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, hecho una furia y enfadado con todos por no haberles informado todo lo que sucedía. Lo comprendí mucho porque a veces por ser la pequeña menor hermana de los Weasley, no me informan cómo me gustaría y me da mucha rabia.

En fin, te contaré la verdadera razón porque te escribo. Ha pasado una semana desde que comencé las clases y alguien me ha pedido salir conmigo ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Yo! ¡A alguien le parezco interesante! Es un chico de Ravenclaw, se llama Michael Corner . El año pasado lo conocí y me pareció muy buen chico y me hace sonrojar cuando me mira.

Mi problema es que no estaba segura de qué decirle. Yo aún… Harry me seguía gustando. Aún estaba enamorada de él, pero él y Cho últimamente hablan mucho. Supongo que tendré que olvidarme de él… no de amarlo, claro.

Así que le dije que sí y pasó algo que me gustó y me angustió a la vez: Michael me besó. Yo no pude separarme de él, porque lo arruinaría y no quería hacerlo sentir un tonto, así que lo seguí besando. Es raro ¿sabes? Y es lindo. La angustia se debió a que yo imaginaba ese momento tan especial con alguien más… pero fue lindo de todas formas.

Pero lo más emocionante es que Hermione me comentó que van a hacer una especie de organización para aprender Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y da que decir: porque la profesora Umbridge nos da capítulos para leer como si aquello fuera una clase de lectura. («Ejem, Ejem… ¿Por qué capitulo vamos?») Y el maestro va a ser Harry.

La primera reunión será en la Cabeza de Puerco. Nunca he entrado allí pero supongo que es un lugar bien deshabitado, porque van a ir más de veinte personas. Invité a Michael y el a su amigo (un completo estúpido) a ir para que se unieran a la causa también. Estoy segura que será emocionante y no puedo esperar para ir.

Con mucho amor, Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

¡La reunión ha sido espléndida! Lo único que lo arruinó fue el amigo de Michael haciendo preguntas estúpidas, y Harry y Hermione poniéndose nerviosos. Hermione se esforzaba mucho para que Harry no sea tan modesto como lo es… es tan modesto.

Pero comprendo que no eran solo modestias. Era algo más: era miedo. Una sacudida me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando mencionó al basilisco. A Tom Riddle. Y me hizo recordar cuando eso me poseyó. Oh, era lo más horrible que pude haber experimentado a los once años. Fue una impotencia adentrándose dentro de mí, lagunas en las que no recordaba nada… era tan espeluznante… Harry no era modesto. Era noble y valiente y nunca es malo tener ayuda. El mago más poderoso del mundo mágico podría ser ayudado. ¿Por qué él no lo puede comprender?

Y para colmo: Hermione le contó a mi hermano que estoy saliendo con Michael y está furioso, dando zancadas e insultando a Michael por donde se le cruce. De todas formas, aunque lo regañe, Ron me parece demasiado especial. Me parece que tiene una esencia que me hace confiar en él, porque simplemente es mi hermano, simplemente sé que trata de ayudarme.

He pasado mucho tiempo con Fred y George, porque es su último año aquí y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo (porque estoy segura de que esta escuela se vendrá abajo sin ellos dos) pero no dudaré en ir a la tienda de chascos que están investigando tener, en el Callejón Diagon. Solo he comprado algunos productos de esos, porque se los han confiscado.

En el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¡hemos ganado! Pero por poco, sin embargo porque una bludger le golpeó a Harry por detrás. No le ha hecho daño, pero los de Slytherin han empezado a insultarlo a él y mis hermanos y entonces están los tres expulsados. Que rabia me da la profesora Umbridge, es… es… argh. Es por eso que me presenté como buscadora y Angelina me avisará si competiré o no el próximo partido.

Casi lo olvido: Propuse un nombre para nuestra defensa: _El ejército de Dumbledore_. Me gusta mucho ese nombre y casi alucino cuando a los demás les gustó.

Con mucho amor, Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

¿Nunca has recibido un golpazo tan fuerte, que no te lo esperabas por nada del mundo? ¿Qué te agarro desprevenido, sin defensas ni palabras que decir?

Estoy observando a mí alrededor y miro a personas en la sala común que están absortas en sus propios asuntos, pensando sus propios pensamientos. Y pienso también, que debe de haber miles de persona sufriendo como yo, y debe de haber miles que escriben una carta, y miles que están llorando, tal como yo.

Pero por otra parte, la otra mitad del mundo está feliz, tiene sus asuntos arreglados y no se imagina pasar un mal momento nunca más. Sé que el asiento en el que me siento fue ocupado por otras personas antes, o incluso que la nieve que cae fuera de la ventana de la torre la están mirando otras personas.

Y miro como el mundo gira a mí alrededor. Y como rendirse es más fácil que dar un suspiro y olvidar.

De enserio, perdóname si te hago pensar tonterías con lo que digo.

Ahora mismo me estoy riendo.

Fred me dijo que lo haga cuando me encontró llorando al frente de la Sala de Menesteres. Me dijo que la risa es un elemento fundamental para ser feliz de nuevo, y no pienso ignorar su consejo.

Acepta mis disculpas nuevamente por hablar así. Pero tal vez si te digo la razón por que miro las cosas tan de cerca me calme. La razón es que he visto a Harry besar a Cho y los he oído y visto. Y me ha estrujado el corazón en mil pedazos. Y me ha hecho despertar: ya te digo, es como un golpe. No creo que corra detrás de Harry nunca más.

Con mucho amor, Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

Han pasado cosas horribles. La verdad es que estoy en Grimmauld Place y acabo de visitar a mi padre en San Mungo. Harry ha tenido algún tipo de visión y ha visto como atacaban a mi padre. Como Voldemort atacaba a mi padre. Fue horrible que me anunciaran eso. Por suerte ahora estamos festejando navidad y todo ha pasado. Mi padre está bien y se está recuperando en San Mungo.

Harry se siente culpable y se esconde y no entiendo por qué. Además me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca se fija en mí. Pues, como he notado ha olvidado que fui poseída por Voldemort y además, que cuando yo estaba en primero me salvó la vida. Siempre olvida todo… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Tengo que olvidarme de él, no puedo volver a pensar en él.

Pero es tan difícil.

La imagen de mi padre en San Mungo y de Harry besando a Cho me atormenta todo el momento. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en Michael y eso me hace sentir culpable. Porque él me mandó cartas esta navidad y no ha parado de decirme que me quiere. No puedo decirle lo mismo…

Visitamos a Gilderoy Lockhart en el hospital, y hemos visto a los padres de Neville. Fue muy incómodo porque nos enteramos que sus padres estaban allí porque fueron maldecidos por un hechizo Cruciatus. Y Neville no nos había contado nada. Pobre Neville,

Ya volví a Hogwarts y me preparo para los entrenamientos de Quidditch; no te lo había mencionado después de todo: ¡me aceptaron! Pero ya no estoy tan emocionada como antes, siento que he perdido algo, aun tengo un sabor amargo en mi corazón después de todo lo que paso.

Pero no dejo que me afecte, siempre trato de llevar una sonrisa verdadera y divertirme. Supongo que es de eso de lo que se trata.

Con amor siempre, Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

Después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvimos con Angelina (donde incluso ella lloró de la tristeza) hemos perdido contra Hufflepuff. Fue solo por diez puntos. Y Ron ha quedado humillado. Me siento tan mal… si me hubiera apurado a tomar la Snitch antes, hubiéramos haber podido ganar. Michael me dijo que jugué muy bien y que lo impresioné, pero creo que solo lo decía porque era mi novio y de pura cortesía. De todas formas, pudo alegrarme un poco más de lo que no estaba. Pero nunca podrá alegrarme del todo.

No lo sé, Michael es muy bueno y yo lo quiero mucho también, pero se la pasa halagándome todo el tiempo, y llega un momento que pasa de ser tierno a molesto. Y cuando no me habla, me besa y ya no aguanto tal acoso. Solo tengo catorce años, no soy ningún tipo de marioneta para que el me use todo el tiempo. Sí, soy su novia, pero ya no sé qué pensar. Además le estoy mintiendo; le miento sobre querer que él sea mi novio, yo no quiero que sea mi novio. De todas formas, trataré de dejar de pensar en eso.

El otro día estábamos en la biblioteca, e intentaba estudiar para los exámenes, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Michael comenzó a besarme mientras estaba leyendo u libro de Pociones en la mesa de la biblioteca. Sentí que él estaba diferente, parecía extraño, así que lo aparté y le dije que se calmara. Todo lo que resultó con mis palabras fue que no me hablara durante días.

Continué estudiando la primera página, pero mis ojos se habían volcado en Harry, que estaba unas mesas más allá, tratando de leer un libro, pero en realidad estoy segura que estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa que eso. Me apoyé en la mesa y lo llamé.

–Harry. ¿Te estoy hablando, no me oyes?

Se dio la vuelta un poco desorientado y me miró, y después comenzó a acomodar sus libros. Tenía mala cara. Le conté porqué el partido terminó (Sloper se golpeó con su propia escoba) y tomé el paquete que traía en mi túnica y se lo entregué. Eran los huevos de pascua de mamá, en una ocasión intenté copiarme su receta, porque eran de enserio deliciosos, pero no me salieron como quería, después de hacérselos probar a Ron, pude comprobarlo.

Pero el rostro de Harry tenía una agonía indescriptible a la que no pude evitar preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero como pasa siempre, mintió con una voz tan áspera que logro estremecerme. Y por un fugaz instante me pregunté si yo misma estaba bien, porque similarmente me estaba sintiendo mal, mi estómago se achicaba cuando miraba en los ojos e Harry una sombra que pudiera haber apagado cualquier luz de la biblioteca.

–Te ves realmente decaído últimamente–le insistí. No podía soportar verlo mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me hacía sentir que las cosas estaban mal– ¿Sabes? estoy segura de que si hablo con Cho…

–No es Cho con quien quiero hablar–dijo Harry bruscamente.

Le dediqué una mirada firme. Seguro que sí quería hablar con ella, yo y Cho nos conocemos, yo podría hablar con ella y entonces hacerla entrar en razón, porque si Harry era feliz, con ella... yo era feliz. Le pregunté con quién quería hablar entonces, y después de dar varias miradas a su alrededor me lo confesó; Sirius. Le insistí, le dije que siempre habría un momento para hablar, pero él me interrumpía poniendo como barrera a Umbridge. Le seguí insistiendo y lo convencí de que Fred y George crearían una nueva broma que podría ser un efecto escandaloso y distrayente. De esa manera, Harry podría hablar con Sirius.

La sombre de los ojos de Harry desapareció y pareció tener una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Poco después apareció Madam Pince y nos echó afuera golpeándonos con los libros por comer chocolate en la biblioteca.

Unos minutos después, cuando estaba en la sala común, Dean Thomas apareció sorpresivamente por detrás y comenzó a charlar conmigo. Hablamos de Quidditch y luego existió un corte silencioso muy incómodo, después que él me dijera que soy una buena buscadora…y que soy una chica ideal. Le asentí nerviosamente y me retiré de allí sacudiendo la mano, y tuve la leve sospecha que me estaba mirando… enrojecí totalmente cuando llegué a la habitación.

Mañana es el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y espero que el equipo pueda al fin ganar.

Con amor siempre, Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la asombrosa JKR me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

* * *

Querido amigo:

¡Hemos ganado! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! Y lo mejor es que Gryffindor usó la canción de los Slytherin para alabar a Ron. Me sentí muy orgullosa de mi entrometido hermanito. Pero ahora comenzó a creerse y a hablar todo el harto tiempo del partido, pero supongo que no le vendrá nada mal, después de toda esa horrible humillación.

Además de todo esto, hace unos días la distracción para Harry fue exitosa. Fred y George se lucieron y además de todo eso, aunque me duela mucho decirlo, se han ido de Hogwarts. La profesora Umbridge no podría haber estado más furiosa; la escuela parecía un pantano, con Peeves de aquí por allá. Fue increíble. Ellos son increíbles, siempre dejarán una huella en Hogwarts que no podrá borrarla nadie.

Y no sé cómo puedo estar bien contando esto, pero al fin he cortado con Michael. Fue minutos después de la euforia del partido, cuando ni siquiera se acercó a mí a saludarme o a decirme nada sobre el partido, solo estaba allí; mirándome con el rostro resentido y los puños cerrados.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté ávidamente sobre los gritos de Gryffindor.

–Pues no me parece que Gryffindor intente ganar una vez más, es que están jugando bastante sucio–me dijo indiferentemente. No podía creerle.

– ¿Sucio? Pero Michael, pero si hemos jugado muy bien, Ron atajó las Quaffles, yo atrapé la Snitch, nadie salió herido ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con jugar sucio?

–Soy de Ravenclaw sabes, no me gusta que ganara Gryffindor–terció muy disgustado.

–Oh, así que de eso se trata…–le comenté comprendiendo el deber de su enfado.

– ¡Sí, Ginny, se trata de eso! ¡De qué más se va a tratar! ¡Además todo el equipo de Ravenclaw es mejor que el de Gryffindor!–gritó y la multitud de Gryffindor comenzó a entrar a vítores hacia la sala común.

–No me voy a quedar aquí a que insultes a mi equipo cuando yo puedo estar festejando junto a ellos–le contesté alejándome de él. Me tomó del brazo y me miró con aun más enfado.

– ¡Ahora no vayas a enojarte Ginny! Mira; Cho perdió y no se ha enojado. ¡Incluso Cho es millones de veces mejor jugadora que tú!

–Oh, ¿de enserio? ¡Pues vete a consolar a Cho entonces!–bramé muy firmemente, yéndome del campo– ¡Puede ser tu nueva novia entonces, porque yo ya no lo soy!

El no replicó nada y yo no podía estar más feliz por el equipo en aquél momento. Entoné las estrofas de A Weasley vamos a coronar y por fin tuve un día optimista y aliviador. Espero que lo que venga pueda ser de la misma manera. Además de que Dean se pasó todo el tiempo detrás de mí, festejando, claro.

Con amor siempre, Ginny.


End file.
